Beautiful
by amycahill555 Unbroken
Summary: Dan meets a very pretty new girl who is amazing but is she a dark shadow or a Cahill? Thanks to ALL of you who reviewed! Also Thank Alex Almighty for helping me! He basicly co-authors this story!
1. Chapter 1

**BRAND NEW STORY !AWESOME RIGHT!**

**DANS POV.**

Ugh. School. I hate it so frickin' much! Ever since we moved back to Boston, Amy has been talking about Ian nonstop. I knew her to be smarter than to ramble on about some snake! It gets so annoying:

_Amy: And then Ian-_

_Me: Sheesh, do you love him that much?_

_Amy: (continues to talk about Ian)… Dan! N-no!_

_Me: I'll take that as a yes_

_Amy: Oh, you dweeb!_

_Me: Touche. Just quit talking about him_

_Amy: I talk about him because I'm mad about him. (chucks a pillow at me and continues on with Ian mentally)_

* * *

"Dan, you missed the bus!" Nellie's voice rang at the door of my bedroom.

"WHAT!" I screamed, then felt disgusted at myself for even caring about being late for school.

"Dan school is just 2 blocks away. You can walk there," Nellie said, laughing.

"Ok, I'll get ready!" I said. I threw on a pair of jeans and a ninja t-shirt, brushed my hair. Nellie forced me to brush my teeth. I just stood there and pretended I did.

I grabbed my book-bag and ran out the door.

I was running and I ran into someone

"Ouch," I heard someone say.

"Here, let me help you" I said.

"Are you ok?" She asked in concern. "Am I okay? I think I should be the one asking you that." I was surprised I was even able to say that. She was mesmerizingly beautiful. Her strawberry blonde hair fell past her waist in soft curls and glistened under the warm sunlight. Her eyes were like turquoise pools, large, round as the moon, and sparkling. I felt like an idiot, just staring at her like that, but I couldn't help myself.

"Hi, I'm Skylar." She held out her hand and smiled a dazzling, white smile. "Well, Skylar Leigh Malone. I'm 12 and I go to Boston Prep," Skylar said.

"Hi. I'm Dan Cahill, I am also 12 and I go to Boston Prep."

"Cool! Isn't it awesome that we don't have to wear uniforms? They're so dreadful," Skylar said.

"Yeah, so what's your first class?" I asked eagerly, getting up. We started walking again.

"Oh, my first class is Math. I hope 7th grade isn't that hard," she said

" Cool, me too!" I said way more excited than I should've been about a girl I'd just met and literally crashed into.

"Well, I'll see you in first period," Skylar said, smiling.

"Oh, and don't forget to sit next to me during lunch, Dan."

She winked at me, and I almost fainted.

**AWESOME RIGHT!**


	2. WHAT VESPER!

**Personally THIS STORY IS SOOO COOL ! but thats how I feel any **

**girl name suggestions send them to me and I might choose one of them for the next chapter**

**SKYLAR POV.**

Wow I thought Dan is soooo cute! and funny I said while walking in to the school building. First Day of School always made me nervous

I walked in and finally found my locker I typed in the combo 19-26-46

click."Sweet" I said

"SKYLAR!" A voice that could only belong to one person my BFF!

"Kara" I seemed to scream she ran to me and put her arms around me

"Sky, you have got to meet our new friend shes from England" Kara said to entusiasticly

"OK,let me meet her Kara" I said"she is sooo cool her name is Natalie Kabra and her older brother Ian Kabra is totally hot !" Kara screamed Kara was wearing a purple and gold that said " I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER"  
and a black jeans with blue hightops and of course her hair was a sleek blonde and her brown eyes could tear you apart,

"Loobie calm down" That was he nickname

"Kara,I'm coming now" I heard a british accent a girl with black hair kinda dark tan skin and amber eyes stepped around the corner she was wearing a purple dress with purple flats.

"Sky meet Natalie" Kara said Natalie almost screamed when she saw me

"CHOSEN ONE! IAN!" Natalie screamed Natalie started running like a maniac

"Oww watch where you are going" a girl said

"Maybe you too" Natalie replied

"Natalie,its me Sinead Starling" Sinead said Kara and I started runnning towards them and helped Natalie and Sinead up.

I saw Dan walking down the hallway

"Dan! Hold on guys I'll be right back"

Dan seemed to smile when ever I was around

"hey Skylar where is your locker oh right over there cool mne is right next to yours! NO" Dan screamed

"whats wrong Dan" I screamed

"THATS NATALIE KABRA! SHE IS EVIL!" He screamed

"NO ITS DAN, Dan come here I have to tell you something" Natalie said

Natalie was back on her feet,so was Sinead

I saw Dan walk over there to Natalie

"Dan she is the chosen one" Natalie said

"What are you talking about?" Dan said

" Every 100years one Cahill is chosen I thought I was Amy but its her"

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE" A teacher scremaed

"All of you Principal McLee's office now!"

"Yes" All of us seemed to say

**AWESOME SO FAR whats gonna happen is their a twist?**


	3. mother

**I'm so happy today and I have no _clue _why?**

DAN POV.

Great first day of school and I'm already in trouble I wonder how Amy's day is going hope its better than mine?

** AMY POV.**

Noooo I thought why do I have to have my locker right next to Ian Kabras but on the bright side my best friend Alyssa Jacobs locker was on the other side of my locker.

"Hello Love, haven't seen you in awhile" Ian said

"Yah,I know." I said I sounded annoyed trying to hold back the urge to stutter.

"Did you miss me?" I said

"No,acc-tually I-i didn't" I said _ there goes my annoying stutter!_

"Oh,did you" Ian said

"Ian I did not miss you at all I've let go of Korea!" _wow do I have anger issues_

"What about Korea,Amy" my bff said sounding worried" I heard you were just upset about your grandmother Grace's death" Alyssa said

"Alyssa I was on vacation after that can we not talk about it now."

"Amy I want to know about Korea and I want to know now!" alyssa said

"Dan, why are you going to the principals office"

"Natalie started screaming at Skylar was the chosen Cahill."  
"What who's Skylar" I said

" I met her at school today" Dan said

"Dan come on,he can't wait forever"  
"Bye,Ames"

"Bye,Dan" we walked into the principals office

"Sweethart you got in trouble already,

,,and tell me why you all are here today..How about Ms. Malone"

"dad,its not their fault its mine I pushed Natalie and Sinead down because I was angry and Natalie said that I was a chosen one for her to...draw yes,draw

Dan he did nothing." I noticed that me,Natalie, and Sinead looked at me,like I was crazy.

"All of you out now,Skylar stay"

**Skylar's POV.**  
"yes,father"  
"Your not following the plan..your supposed to make the Cahill boy fall for you"

"Daddy I can't do it ,he is to nice cute funny and sweet"  
"Your a Vesper, you have to do it"

"No, I won't do it and I'm starting to wonder if I'm a Vesper or not..maybe I'm more like ..my mother"

"YOUR MOTHERS DEAD" my father

"BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER..I'M MORE CAHILL THAN VESPER AND YOU KNOW IT!" I said I looked behind me and started running

"I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU MONSTER"I shouted running down the hallway I started crying I ran into the girls bathroom the bell rang

_Great now I'm late for Math!_

"Hello..is anyone in here" A voice said

"Yah." I said sniffiling

"My name is Amy,whats yours?"

"Skylar" I said

"Oh,do you know a Dan Cahill"

"Yah"  
"i'm his older sister Amy" I stepped out of the stahl

"are you ok?"

"can I tell you a secret"

" Not now you need to get to class"  
"Umm I 'll call my Uncle Fiske to see if you can come overvtonight after school"

ok I thought to myself I will not betray my mother I will not betray her

**SEE I TOLD YOU A TWIST!**


	4. Truth

**SO are you peoplle loving it I am!**

Dan's POV.

Skylar, a Vesper... wow. I couldn't believe it.

The principle told everyone to leave except for Skylar, but I hid. I ducked down behind the woodwork, but when I heard her father scream at her, I sprinted to class, and just barely made it.

The teacher walked in, and started today's lesson, something that Dan never listened to. Awhile later, Skylar walked into math, and I saw that her eyes were red.

The teacher glanced up from her math textbook, and stared at Skylar with hard eyes. He asked, "Ms. Malone, where is your hall pass?"

"Um, I was at the Principals office."

"Oh, sit down." I patted the empty seat next to me, which I had saved for her, and she sat down.

I quickly wrote on a note, and passed it to her. _What happened?_

She wrote something without looking up. _He yelled at me. We'll talk about it at lunch. Oh, I also met your sister, and she's gonna call Nellie to see if I can come home with you guys!_

_Sweet!_ I scribbled.

"Mr. Cahill and Ms. Malone, are you two paying attention? What was I talking about just a second ago?" The teacher said loudly, interrupting the two of them.

"Oh, you were talking about polygons and squares," Skylar said promptly.

**Thirty minutes later **

We were walking out of the classroom.

"How did you know that?" I asked curiously.

"Look at the board," she laughed.

"Oh."

**Two hours later**

"Sky, come on, it's lunch time!"

"Coming!"

**Skylar's POV**.

"So tell me what happened," Dan said. I looked upto see that Natalie, Sinead and two other boys that looked like twins whom Dan knew. But I had no clue who they were.

"Dan, can we sit here?" Sinead asked.

"Sure. Oh, Sky, the two dudes who look like Sinead are her brothers, Ted and Ned." Both boys smiled at me and said hi. Then they sat next to Dan.

"And that's Reagan and Madison," Dan continued, pointing at two buff looking girls.

Madison sat next to me, while Natalie was on the other side of me. Reagan was sitting up straight, next to Madison, and Sinead was next to Ned.

"So Skylar, what happened? And I know that your father's a Vesper, so don't try to hide it." Dan whispered to me, trying to make sure that no one else heard us. "And what promise to your mother?"

I looked at Dan, and was about to burst into tears. But I didn't. I stared at him in the eye, and spoke about my promise to her mother in a fast voice.

"Four hours before my dad killed my mom she made me promise that I would not become a Vesper. Instead, I'm a double agent who actually works for your Uncle. One night, I heard my mom and dad screaming at each other.

" 'She's a Vesper,' my dad yelled, and it sounded like he was ready to throw something at her.

" 'Not according to the blood test! She's clearly an Ekaterina, Lucian, Tomas, Janus, Madrigal _and_ a Vesper, all in one!' My mom used to say that my personality was outgoing, and she was the shy one!" At that point, I started to cry.

"Skylar, it's ok," Dan said comfortingly. "We know what we're up against. Just play the part with your father right now."

"Dan is your mom Hope Cahill by any chance?" I suddenly asked. I remembered something…

"Yah, why?"

"This is for you and Amy from her. She gave it to me when I was really young." Dan stared at it. Then, without a warning, he started crying

"Skylar, is this some sort of crying moment?" our teacher asked dryly.

"Shut _up._"

**Hahaha, hehehe, sobsobsob, I DID MY BEST ALRIGHT? I'm sorry if you didn't like it!**


	5. Blush

**LOVE THIS STORY SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**AMY POV.**

So here I was at my school, walking down the hallway with a male model trying to stay in pace with me, begging me to forgive him for Korea. Any other girl would be in heaven, but I was in the just the opposite. I didn't know what to tell him.

"Amy, please forgive me! You don't understand!" Ian begged yet again. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran past him, leaving him in the dust.

Still running, I crossed the lunchroom entrance. I caught a glimpse of Dan as I passed, and started back walking. Was Dan… crying?

I hurried towards him, suddenly worried. This did not happen everyday! "Dan, what's wrong?" I asked as I reached him, concern in my voice.

"Read what Skylar had for us!" Dan said, trying furiously to wipe away his tears.

"Us? "I asked confused

"Yeah," he sniffed, staring at a piece of old paper on their lunch table. "Just read it. You'll understand."

What does the letter say?" Reagan asked quietly, which was most unlike her.

I shook my head, not knowing what it could possibly read. My face went white as I saw who had signed the letter, and I quickly started reading.

_Dear Amy and Dan,_

_If you are reading this, that means we have passed on. We wish were with you right now. Isabel is anevil woman. Watch out for her. We wouldn't be surprised if she was the one to put us to fate. We wrote this because we wanted you guys to know how much we love both of you. Did Grace issue the hunt yet? She loves you guys so much… never doubt that._ Never forget, _the __person who gave you this letter was born a Madrigal. Dan have you met Skylar yet? Her mother was one of our best friends. We trust Skylar with our lives. Amy, we love you dear! Beware of boys._

_Love you both,_

_Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent_

Tears had welled up in Amy's eyes. "I love you too Mom!" she whispered quietly putting the letter back on the table. Amy turned to Hamilton, who had just walked up. He picked up the letter and read it.

"Um, Amy," he said awkwardly, "Ian wants to see you."

"No really!" I thought.

**AFTER SCHOOL...**

**SKYLAR POV.**

Dan was staring at me intently. "What are you staring at?" I asked him.

He blushed softly. Wait… wasn't that Amy's gig? "Nothing," he mumbled softly.

"Sure!" I said laughing.

The end of the day announcements suddenly snapped on.

"Students," the principles gruff voice came on to the loudspeaker, "_The-Back-to-School-Dance _is Friday so find your dates!"

I saw Natalie squeal with joy as she closed her locker, and she ran to me excited! "SKYLAR!" Natalie exclaimed. "Who are you going with Sky?"

"I don't know," I said causally. Natalie pointed to Dan, who was right at my side, and then me, winking.

"Natalie…" I began with a sigh.

"Hey Skylar!" she cut me off, not caring about what I had to say about our relationship. Witch was good. I had no idea what I would have said. "Do you want to come over tonight?"

"No," I replied, "I can't. I'm going to Dan and Amy's house."

"Seriously!" she exclaimed. "We should totally like, have a party!"

"At MY house?" Dan questioned.

"Yeah! It would be a blast!" Natalie said.

We had just made it down the stairs. I heard Amy's voice above the chatter.

"IAN FOR THE LAST TIME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amy screamed. I made her form, stomping towards us.

"FINE!" Ian's voice came from behind her. "Maybe I will do just that!"

Natalie went to find Ian, forgetting about her genius party idea, as Amy reached our side. We walked in silence for a while, not knowing what to say.

Finally, Amy spoke up. "Hey Skylar! You coming over tonight?" Amy asked her voice finally steady.

"Ms. Malone to the principals office," a voice came over the loud speaker.

"WHAT AGAIN!" I said. "My dad is here to see me!" I slipped out the door with Dan and Amy.

"Aren't you going with your dad then?" Amy asked

"HECK NO!" I said, "He's evil!"

We walked to the local ice-cream stand and all ordered the same flavor. We had a great time just talking with each other. After that, we walked in to Dan's house, laughing.

Nellie ran up to us. "ARE YOU GUYS OK? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she said exasperated.

Nellie stopped when she saw me. "OOOHHH!" she said excited, "DAN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" I looked at Dan whose cheeks were a scarlet red.

Suddenly, a masculine voice cried out, "Nellie! Let me talk to that girl!" I looked up to she a dark man enter the room. It was Fiske!

**AWESOME RIGHT!**


	6. AKWARD,SILENCE,FISKE

AWEOSME ISN'T IT!

AMY POV.

I was extremely confused. Fiske wanted to talk to Skylar! Why?

"Why do you need Skylar, Uncle Fiske?" I said. What was going on here that I didn't know about?

"I just need to talk to her," Fiske said calmly. I looked at Skylar. Her whole body was shaking. She was like a walking, talking,like a vibrating chair.

"What is it?" I asked her quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Amy... it's… it's fine," Skylar said. Dan's eyes were filled with concern. He put his hand on her shoulder silently and.

"Please come with me dear," Fiske said again, less stern then before. "Don't worry. You are going to be fine." I watched as Skylar followed Fiske, Dan's hand falling at his side.

"How does Fiske know Skylar?" I asked Dan as they disappeared upstairs.

SKYLAR POV.

I was absolutely hyperventilating. I should have realized that their uncle would recognize me from files. Fiske led me into his study, sat down, and motioned for me to sit in a chair opposite of him.

I sat down hesitantly. "H-how do you know my name?" I asked. I hated how my body and voice trembled when I got scared. I worked hard to gain some more confidence from inside of me. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Ms. Malone, I know you even more about you, then you know yourself." Stalker much? He grabbed an envelope from next to him and handed to me. "This is for you," he said with his observant eyes never leaving my face.

I grabbed the envelope gently. My name was written in pink, cursive letters. I quickly tore the seal.

_Dear Skylar,_

_Hey sweetie, it's mommy. I know you probably miss me, and I would give anything to undo the past. Whatever you choose to do with your life, don't listen to your 's a very evil man. You may not understand it now, but you will later. The Vespers want to kill you, so stay away from them at all costs! You see, you are very special to the Cahill Family. If you are reading this, I hope at least Hope is still alive. She was my best friend. Also, you have probably meant Daniel, Amy, and Fiske. You and them are probably so grown up by now! They will protect you. Stay with them._

_Love you,_

_Mariah Malone (Mommy)_

The frail paper was now smeared from my teardrops. "Where did you get this?" I whispered to Fiske.

"Your mother gave this to me only a week before her death. That was when she discovered that the Vespers wanted to kill you."

"Why do they want to kill me?" I asked. "What did I ever do?"

"Skylar, your all branches of Cahill AND Vesper. At first everyone thought it might be Amy, but it's you! You are powerful. This is for you as well."

He handed me a box with my name on it, and a golden key. I opened it carefully with the key that was labeled "house" in spiraling letters. A golden locket was lying perfectly in the folds of a silk blanket. Inside the locket, there was a picture of my mother and me.

"Skylar, your going to your old house and look for files," Fiske said solemnly.

"Amy and Dan will need to come with me," I said as if I were a princess.

"Very well," Fiske said. "You guys will leave tonight at 10:00 pm. Call your father and say you are staying the night." I nodded and got out my phone. Just as I got it out of my pocket, it started playing my text tone Born This Way by Lady Gaga. Dan had just texted me. Hey. Wuz up? r u ok?miss u!

Awww! He was so sweet sometimes! I texted back quickly, not really answering his question. I didn't even know if I was okay. c u soon!;)miss u 2! 

"Skylar," asked Fiske. Are you calling your father?"

"Sorry," I said blushing, "Dan was texting me." Fiske smiled at me with a expression I couldn't quit decode.I think maybe a glance like he thought me and Dan liked each other.

I did what Fiske had asked, and was excused.

I walked downstairs with a new burden on my shoulders. Dan was waiting at the bottom of the stairs eagerly.

"SKYLAR! WHAT HAPPENED?" he yelled urgently,running quickly grasping me into a hug.I looked at him after 5minutes when he finally let eyes were tear Dan have feelings for me?I thought silently

"We have a mission," I said dramatically, like in a movie. "Where's Amy? I have to tell you both at once."

"Follow me," Dan said walking to Amy's room. I explained to them the whole situation and they stared at me in shock.

"Wow," breathed Dan. "I should have known somehow. I knew you were even more special then I had first thought." I felt my cheeks blush thought me Skylar Renee Malone was special!

"Yeah," agreed Amy. "Welcome to the crazy mixed up world of a Cahill."

"I need air," Dan said standing up. "I am going to go for a walk. Does anyone want to go with me?"

DAN POV.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I quickly checked the screen and saw it was from Natalie. DAN! ASK HER NOW! I could practically feel her rage through the phone.

Fine… I will. I texted back, sliding my phone in my pocket, hoping Skylar hadn't noticed. Skylar and I were just walking into the garden. Evening was falling, and chirping crickets filled the air.

"So?" I said suddenly. "Are ya going to the dance?"I said nervously she was bludhing and so was I.

An awkward silence filled the air. All I heard was crickets.

**AWESOME RIGHT! Alex Almighty was here(He helped me and now he makes funny little notes like that at the bottom of my stories:)) Ohh and what do you thinks gonnna happen next!**


	7. Kisses and Memories

**A lot OF ROMANCE AND COWS!**

DAN POV.

Wow! I'm dumb! Why would I ask her if she was going to the dance. I 'm soooo dumb. Of course she was going!

"Yeah…" Skylar said, blushing a little.

"So maybe we could like… go together?" I said staring at the ground, hands in my pockets.

I looked up Skylar slowly; her big smile was the best answer she could give. "Yes…" she breathed. "I would love that." She reached her hand for me to hold. I stared at it, not believing I wasn't dreaming, and then I grasped it. I can barely remember what happened next, but next thing I had known, I kissed her. We stood there smiling at each other under the stars. But of course, the perfectness couldn't last long.

A scream of pure joy came from the bushes and Natalie popped up screaming into her phone. "SINEAD! HE ASKED HER, HE ASKED HER!" she exclaimed joyfully. Wow. She had texted me a minute ago, while she was watching me. So that is how she knew we were alone together. Sort of... she was here. I had never seen Natalie so… like an erratic fan girl.

I didn't want to but Skylar and I broke apart, faces redder then pepperoni. I didn't realize that we were still holding hands.

"OMG YAY ARE THEY LIKE A COUPLE!" Sinead's voice pierced through the phone.

I heard the front door slam, and an excited Amy and Nellie ran towards us screaming "DAN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" See how my life is with mainly girls as friends? Exactly. If you are a boy, I don't recommend it. Amy was running so fast that she could beat Hamilton Holt in a race! Amy ran up and practically tackled me.

"Ouch Amy!" I spluttered wrestling her hands from around my neck. I looked up at her huge grin and stuck out my tongue childishly.

Natalie, Sinead, and Nellie were screaming like they had just been kissed by Justin Bieber! Amy was still choking me violently, however, if you asked her what she was doing, she would call it "hugging." Next thing I had known, a van had pulled up.

"DANO!" Hamilton said running up, as I finally managed to pry Amy off of me.

"HI GUYS!" Reagan and Madison said together. Great! Who else was here?

"Love, what are you doing?" asked a concerned British voice, looking at Amy who was dancing around me. Doing Ballet He held up his phone. "Natalie, what about Daniel?"He sounded more confused than a cow

"DAN KISSED SKYLAR!" Natalie screamed. Guess who else showed up? Isabel. Psych! It was actually Jonah.

"Yo, Dan!" cried Jonah. Is it true you finally got a shawty?"

"Yes, Jonah," I said, hoping to settle everyone down, "it is." I looked gently at Skylar who was laughing pleasantly.

"Is... this... like... a… family... reunion... or... something..?" she said between either laughing or having a a heart attack.

"No Sky," I said sighing, "it's not. My family is just wacky"

That made her laugh even more, having to crouch on the ground so she wouldn't fall.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Hamilton whispered in my ear.

"No, she's good," I said a huge smile creeping across my face.

"Dan… Skylar…" said Amy. "We need to talk. Come here." I helped pick Skylar from off the ground; she was still giggling.

"What's going on? Why are you picking me up?" Skylar said through giggles, sounding more confused than a cow trying to find...I really don't know.

We reached Amy, separating ourselves from the rest of the crowd that had gathered. "Guys," said Amy. "Remember, our mission in less than 2 hours." Skylar finally finished her laughing spree, and I set her feet back onto the stone path.

My phone started ringing from my pocket. Ugh! What did Natalie want now? Luckily, it was Fiske. "Hello…" I answered. I listened to the voice on the other end. I shut the phone and looked up at my sister and… I can't believe I am saying this… girlfriend. "Its time," I said dramatically. They nodded their heads gravely. I looked across our yard at the little party that had assembled. Now we just had to find a way to send all these uninvited back home.

AMY POV.

Scared out of my mind. That is the only way I can describe myself at the moment. We had just arrived at Skylar's mother's mansion.

We stepped out of the car. Skylar was holding Dan's hand, a tear streaming down her cheek as she looked up at the home that her dear mother had once lived happily. I went up to her and took her other hand. "Skylar it's going to be okay," I said in my calmest voice possible.

"I know," Skylar said, voice croaky. She wiped the tear, facing the house bravely. "Let's go," she announced, her shaky voice more confident.

We walked up to the door and tried to open a HADS 300 password code lock system.

"Skylar, do you know the code?" Dan asked, letting go of her hand so he could examine the lock.

"I think… I might know it…" she said. She typed in her name nervously.

"ACSESS DENIED," The keypad droned in a robotic voice.

Dan examined the top of the lock. He ran his hand over the lettering that said, HADS 300. He smiled. "That's it," he whispered. "HADS."

We watched him closely as he typed in "HopeAmyDanSkylar."

"ACSESS GRANTED," the keypad said. WE all heard a click as the lock sprang open.

"Dan," I breathed excitedly, "You're awesome. I opened the door so quickly I almost hit Skylar in the face!

"I know where her study is and the code to get in," Skylar said as we stepped into a room with sheets draped over most of the furniture. It was eerie. Dust floated around in the beams of light from the windows. We walked down the hall.

Half way to the study Skylar stopped us. Skylar went up to a door that had been scribbled on with crayons. "Hold on," Skylar told us, "I'll be right back." She crept closer and opened the door, emotion crossing her face.

SKYLAR POV.

HOME. That was the only thought running through my head. It was my old bedroom. The stuffed unicorn I used to always sleep with on my bed, a glass filled with wilted dandelions. I gently slipped pictures of my mom and I off the wall and stuffed them into me backpack.

With all the pictures, I slipped back into the hall. "What did you need?" Amy asked curiously.

"Memories," I simply breathed.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! AA knows and you don't! Nanananana! Okay, he doesn't either. Which really sucks! Curse ac555! :D (ALEX NO CURSING I ALREAY HAD TO TELL DAN!) :D**

**Yeah and now I'm in trouble! (Dan Cahill you are)**


	8. Destroy

**ALLEULIA THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BEAUTIFUL! (no alleluias during lent)_Yeah,Iknow I ran out of stuff to say)_**

SKYLAR POV.

Memories. That word kept running floating through my brain like a feather that could never settle on the ground because winds keep blowing it about. The Cahills looked at me, waiting for my next move.

"Come on," I said, clearing my throat, "her studies down the hall." We walked down the hall until we came to a wooden wall.

"Here we are," I breathed. Amy and Dan looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sky," said Dan motioning towards the wood with a smile, "you know this is... just a wall?"

"Don't worry," I said. "I am not stupid. You have to see this." Carefully, I traced my finger around a hair-thin outline in the wood, and a shape of a door slowly elevated from the wall like a cookie cutter. Where a doorknob would normally be, a keypad flipped into view.

"H-ow did you...?" Amy asked, she looking baffled.

"This is my Mom's study," I said. "Let's just say she loved secrecy. As a child, I could never figure out why." I dug in to the back of my brain. She had told me the password before. To my relief, I remembered. I typed in the code 653dr35F and the door clicked. "Yes!" I whispered.

We walked inside and... wow. The walls were shades of brilliant blue, lined in silver trimming, and sponged with a shimmery coat of glaze. The floors were wood like the rest of the house, but more shiny and professional. Exotic plants in thin vases were scattered everywhere. I didn't recognize any of them, but they were all gorgeous. They must have been special hybrids to live this long on their own. The last thing this office looked like was a place that had been left uninhabited for years. Everywhere I looked, pictures of the Cahill family, my mother, and me filled the room. We were all so young in the pictures. Tears in her eyes, Amy picked up a picture and sighed contently.

"Pictures of Mom and Dad," she breathed, her voice barely audible.

"Well, well," said a masculine voice, stepping out of the shadows. "Look what the cat dragged in!" It was my dad, laughing heartlessly. At his side was the evil lady herself, Isabel Kabra. Her perfectly symmetrical face held a fierce, disapproving expression that could not be matched.

"What do you want?" I demanded, looking them straight in the eyes. I gave Dan a tap on the top of hand, the signal for him and Amy to run. To my annoyance, he stood firmly by my, not moving a did Amy.

"What do you want!" I said Isabel mimicked in a quavering voice, laughing. "Didn't your mommy tell you? You're the chosen Cahill, and for the Vespers sake... you have to die. It's nothing personal or anything, we just can't have you completing the Cahill mission." My face turned grim, and the string of confidence within me pulled tight.

Dan grabbed my hand hard. "That is not going to happen!" Dan said firmly. He was trying to be tough but his jade eyes were welled with tears. "YOU CAN'T KILL HER, AND YOU NEVER WILL! NOT WHILE I AM HERE. I LOVE HER!" I looked up slowly at his usually playful face. He didn't take his eyes of my father and Isabel, his features etched with anger and frustration

"Daniel watch your step..." Isabel laughed coldly as if this was pure fun. "Your little girlfriend is also Vesper! Isn't that true Skylar?" I could feel my rage and anger radiate from my body. This lady was the worst. The only way to beat her was to play her own game, to bluff, act like you are on top and just having a fun little time. I took a deep breath.

"Of course it's true," I said calmly. "But I'm also Cahill. And Cahill is much better then Vesper any day!" I smiled at her sweetly "And Isabel," I said with purpose, "I wouldn't get too confident. You better watch YOUR step."

Isabel laughed bemused. "Trying to act all grown-up girl?" she ridiculed. "Have you not noticed we have hostages?"

"If you have hostages," I said, "is it really safe to assume that WE didn't bring back-up." As I talked I advanced towards her. I noticed her take a little step back. "Afraid?" I purred. "The Great Isabel Kabra shows fear to a 12 year old girl!" I purred. It made me sick to my stomach talking the way Isabel normally did. I saw Dan beaming at me from the corner of my eye.

My father spoke up coldly. "The day a grown-up is afraid of you is the day the world ends!" he laughed. "Now we are going to ask you nicely..."

"Weird," interrupted Dan, "I never realized apocalypse was today!" I laughed and looked at my dad's

"Who are your hostages anyways?" demanded Amy enraged. "I have spared your life Isabel Kabra when I could have easily taken revenge. You owe everything to me! Who could you possibly even take away from us? Well theres..Sky but if you take her away I will not hesitate to kill you! She is like a sister to me!"

"Oh Amy," Isabel said with a fake pout on her glossy lips, "I'm afraid that your little boyfriend must die!"

"He's not my..." then the full impact of what Isabel had said hit her. "He's your own freaking son you moron!"

"Aw, I am a moron," said Isabel. "How childishly lame you are!"

"Isabel if you touch him..." Amy said face filled with rage, "We destroy the serum." She took a bottle of green liquid out of her pocket and held it high above her head. She gave me nod, signaling she wanted to destroy the..fake serum.

"The serum!" Isabel screeched. "Hand it to me now girl! You don't understand what is at stake!" She charged at Amy, but Amy slipped the serum into my hand before Isabel reached her, and I jumped onto a desk with it.

"Okay!" I said. "But first let all hostages go and tell me who killed my mother!"

"Darling..." my father started to say, running to me. I pushed his head away with my foot.

"Shut it!" I demanded. "As far as I am concerned I am not your darling! Now Isabel, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Or we could do it... my way," Isabel smirked filing her nails as if I weren't worth the time. "Get her!"

I felt heavy footsteps behind me and spun around. Using my momentum, I threw my foot at the onslaught, kicking furiously. Dan had joined me and we watsched four goons fall on to the ground, dazed. I really didn't know where all that came from. Well my mom said I inheirted something from all branches that must be my Tomas.

"Whoa," breathed Dan. "Epic NINJA SKILLS!" He gave me his playful smile. I looked at Amy who was laughing. She whispered something like "thank you for giving me my brother"

I whispered back to her "Your welcome"

"Now Isabel," I said turning toward her triumphantly, ignoring the pain in my leg from hitting the guards so hard, "WHO killed my MOM!"

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! AA was here! And he is still sooooo awesome!**


	9. Baby?

**Heylo a lot of drama! :D I am awesome and so is Alex Almighty! We are like what happens when you put a squeegee, a transformer action figure, a lufa, and a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle DVD in a shopping cart together…. AWESOME!**

**SKYLAR POV.**

"WHO KILLED MY MOM?" I screamed again. I wouldn't stop until she gave me an answer. Behind me, Amy held up the fake serum, threatening to drop it.

For the first time in her life she couldn't fight. She was pathetic, unarmed, and couldn't do anything but stand there. Aww! Poor Mrs. Money didn't have any more advantages did he? Poor thing! Not. As Amy mentioned before, she was a moron. But weren't most evil killers?

"Never you daft child," she hissed, managing to look on top of a situation she wasn't. "The fight is not over till I win." I moved in toward her, ready to go in to full out interrogation mode, when my eye caught a flicker of movement behind me. It wasn't Dan or Amy.

Who was it? I heard a soft mumbling and someone turning pages to a book in the hallway. Then the footsteps stopped. "What the pipe bombs is going on?" a voice squeaked.

Sinead ran to my side franticly, joining Amy and Dan. I beamed in my mind. More backup!

Alarmed, she immediately pulled out a dart gun, seriousness coursing through her face. Thank God! She was armed! How had she known to bring weapons… or even come? She shot my Dad in the side easily and turned to Isabel.

"Not yet," I managed, lowering her arm. "Isabel still has to answer some questions. But Sinead? How did you?"

"This is The DIARY of Mariah Lynn Malone," she said holding up a book in her hand, but not taking her eyes off Isabel for a second. "Your mothers! Ian called and alerted me that he discovered that Isabel had been replaced in jail by a decoy and that we had to find you guys! Ian was sent to the Cahill's house, the Holts at your father's office, and I where you might have childhood memories! He gave me the gun in case we found trouble. This diary was linked to this address and I had a hunch that…"

"So Ian isn't being held hostage!" Amy exclaimed. "That means that Isabel was lying! Just taking advantage of us! That manipulative little…"

"Boy!" interrupted Isabel's enraged voice, as Dan pushed Sinead and me out of the way just in time to avoid a flying vase. My mother's vase at that. It shattered against the wall behind us.

"If he had the COMMON SENSE to stay alive he would have killed the Cahills in Korea and Skylar LONG ago like I had threatened him too!" She turned over a desk, furious.

She was about to kick over a lamp, when something caught her eye. Staring at the bottom of the overturned desk, she suddenly gave an insane laugh. "Of course!" she said. "Your mother had weapons of her office to defend herself!"

She bent down and detached a glinting knife. It was my mother's knife, hidden for security measures or instant attacks in the office. I doubted my mother ever expected it to be used against her own daughter.

"Don't even think about it!" yelled Amy, holding the serum up higher.

Isabel grinned evilly. "Let us see?" she said sarcastically, pretending to be deep in thought. "Should I save the easily replaced serum or destroy the girl destined to end the Vespers? What a hard decision!" She held up the knife grinning. Sinead shot a dart at her forehead but she dodged it. Sinead tried again, but with her hands shaking in fear, the dart found a place in the wall.

"That was my last dart!" cried Sinead on the edge of hysterics. What can we do?"

"You guys need to run NOW!" I said in answer, pushing my friends back. "It is me she wants and it is me she is going to get!" Without waiting for them to argue, I charged at Isabel.

Convinced I am charging to my death, Isabel extends her arm to ride the knife right through me. In a split second though, I slide under her legs, knocking the knife from her hand. It goes skittering across the floor and Isabel reaches after it but it slides off the balcony. Before she can whip back towards me, I plow into her, not even thinking. Her scream rings through my head as she toppled of the side.

It takes me a while to realize what I had done. Isabel's perfectly manicured nails hung on to the sidebars desperately. I was paralyzed. Dan and Amy came to my side, fear also deep in their eyes. I couldn't take it. I couldn't just…

Without thinking, I grabbed on to Isabel's hand seconds before she completely lost her grip.

"Skylar why are you…?" Dan started.

"Because everyone deserves life," I cut him off. "Even though I should let her die, I won't. I value life, no matter how despicable the forms!"

Everyone looked shocked, but Amy managed to run up to help pull up Isabel. "I couldn't take a life either," Amy whispered to me, her face pale. "We can't be killers like Isabel."

As Isabel collapsed on the side of the balcony, I glanced behind us to see that Dan was tying my father, who was just starting a stir. Where he had got rope?

"It was in a hollow book on that shelf," Dan said as if reading my mind. Squatting next to us, he helped us tie the exhausted Isabel to the balcony's bars. Despite her state, she was cackling like a psycho.

"How did you learn to do knots that strong," Sinead asked from above us. Dan was making complicated twists that looked like they could hold a rhino to a lamppost.

"Boy scouts?" I asked wearily.

"Nope," he smirked, despite the seriousness. "Years of tying people's shoes together."

"You won't win!" Isabel screeched, starting to regain her strength.

Dan, Amy, Sinead, and I, backed away from her carefully. "Isabel, I said in an in charge voice, "I'm afraid I just did! For the last time, who killed my mother? And also, what do you mean when you call me 'the chosen Cahill'?"

"You are the Vespers worst nightmare you fool!" You're capable of anything considering that you were trained by all four of the branches and the Vespers. If you aren't on our side, you must be deleted." Deleted? Like a document? I didn't like the sound of that.

"And girl… **I killed your mother!" she breathed quietly. She saw my horrified face and smiled. "That's right!" she said louder. "I KILLED YOUR DAFT MOTHER!"**

I took a deep breath and collected myself. "You," I spit, "have officially gone overboard!"

Isabel opens her mouth to retaliate… but then her body goes slack. "This poison will last a whole day," says a voice in the doorway. "That gives the Madrigals enough time to drag her off."

I look over to see Ian in the doorway, pale at the sight of his mother, holding a dart gun in both hands, but managing to look confident and strong. "IAN!" Amy sighs, as if a big weight has been lifted of her shoulders. Without thinking she ran into his arms.

Ian smiled and held her closely to him. "Come on," he tells all of us warmly. "Let's go downstairs."

Exhausted with the day's events, we fell onto the dusty couch. I held the diary Sinead had found in my hands, and took in every word. Everyone crowds around me, reading over my shoulder.

"Skylar!" Amy suddenly exclaimed. "Look at the bottom entry!" Carefully, I read it out loud.

_June 1st 2000_

_Dear diary,_

_My husband and I entered the hospital again for the ultrasound. I love him so much, despite his Vesper relations. Isabel threatened me again today, a death threat this time, but I still have really good news! According to my doctor... it's a girl. I'm going to name her Lilliana May Malone. Beautiful isn't it! Only Hope and Grace know already. Speaking of Hope, she babysat and watched the house while we were away today. She brought her children. Amy is growing up to be just beautiful, and little Dan is as funny and dashing. Well I must go!_

_Love,_

_Mariah Malone_

Wait! My name wasn't Lilliana! I wasn't born around 2000! Then it hit me. I felt tears in my eyes. My mom had been pregnant and I had never known! Was there any way that…

**AWESOME RIGHT!**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE SEE BOSTON FOR DETAIL!

Dear Readers.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while so please look to Boston:A Sequel To Ian's Blog

And read the authors note!

I'm very sorry.

Depressed.

amycahill555


	11. SisterEvil

**Hey guys! Sorry for not writing for sooooo long! I was in a lot of trouble! So here it is. **

SKYLAR POV.

"I have a...a..." I started, speechless. Dan quietly put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. As I tears of happiness and apprehension welled up in my eyes. How could no one have told me?

Dan just stared in the direction of upstairs where Isabel and my father were having a little party tied up to the balcony. "Come on," he said grabbing my hand. "Your father has some explaining to do."

Everybody followed us upstairs. Ian slapped my dad's cheek a couple times till he was somewhat conscious. "Go ahead," he said calmly. "Ask him."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"She has a sister!" Dan intervened for me. "And you didn't think to tell Skylar! What the heck is wrong with you?"

The poison was still affecting him, so his words came out dazed and slow as if he was drunk. "She wasn't supposed to know..." he breathed, eyes still closed.

"Where is she?" I managed. My voice came out strangled but it seemed to have a strong effect on him.

"Good question," he answered simply. "She's a Vesper. A full one… unlike you. She's trained to kill traitors like you." That didn't answer my question about her location whatsoever! He smirked as if he was it the stronger position. Did he not realize we had him tied up and drugged?

Dan seemed to notice it too. "He knows something," he whispered to all of us.

Amy nodded. "Wait… what if…"

Right on cue, the window shattered and a girl, about a year younger then me swung into the room. She had glinting blue eyes that were dark in the shadows, and black hair cut above her shoulders. Two men slipped to her side, smiling like they had just won the lottery.

She rolled over to my dad and cut the ropes that tied him in one swift motion.

"So is THIS my sister," she spat at me, amused. "You were right! She'd a wimp just like mother!"

My dad nodded. "Go ahead," he said. "Finish your job here."

As if thrilled by the thought and started to advance on me. The two men went by her side to help but she refused. "Leave her to me!" she yelled. "Take care of the other buffoons!"

All at once the big men plowed towards Sinead, Amy, and Ian while Lilliana threw herself at me with full force. She tried to kick me square in the chest but before she could reach me, Dan grabbed my foot and launched me into a flip away.

"I too was trained by the Vespers," I warned her. Don't think it will be that easy.

I had just met this girl, and I completely hated her. I was always told anger is one of the greatest weaknesses.

I slid under her legs as she tried to catch me and as soon as she turned, lashed a kick at her abdomen. It caught her perfectly and she screeched in pain. Immediately, my father lunged in to help her but Dan intercepted his face with his fist. Oh how much that pleased me.

Ignoring the pain, she landed a punch in the side of my head. I felt blood trickle down the side of my face and ducked behind the other fighters to catch my breath. Amy, Ian, and Sinead were struggling but all of them were trained, and amazing fighters. Sinead slammed a man against the wall and Ian caught the man's fist as he tried to get Sinead back, using it to hit the other brute that Amy was handling. The cut on my head was starting to make me feel lightheaded but I pushed back the pain.

I jumped on to a desk then launched myself at full force towards my sister well her back was turned. Right before I hit her, one of the big men screamed out a warning and she was able to turn and catch my foot from the air. She tried to twist it, but I flipped forward pulling my leg out of her hand.

We continuously threw and blocked punches but were so evenly matched it was difficult to make dynamic moves. The side of my head was throbbing now. I finally pushed her on to the ground, injuring her back but she managed to spin to her feet and kick my side. The lightheadedness grew more over powering. I could feel my self-wavering in place.

She grinned thinking she had the fight in a bag. She approached me cockily for the final blow. As soon as she stepped forward, I punched her in the gut. She fell back on the ground startled and gasping for breath. I immediately pinched her pressure point and she went down like a rock.

I had barely finished when my vision starting getting even foggier then before. In the middle of the chaos I fell over and hit my head on something hard. I heard Dan scream my name and everything went black.

**SOME HOURS LATER **

I woke up in Vesper Headquarters. Trust me. I know what it looks like. I hadn't moved an inch, and was facing a black dank wall, but somehow my captors knew I had opened my eyes.

"She's awake." A man whispered. The section of black floor I was sitting on rose up fifteen feet into the air. I sat up frantically and tried not to look down. The whole room was made out of black steel, and there was a spotlight on me. Vesper 1 swaggered into the room. "Skylar," he looked up at me. "So why did YOU go and betray us?"

"I always do the right thing," I said simply, not looking him in the eye. No matter how much my shoulders ached and my head throbbed I would not stay here. Before he could ask me another question, I jumped at the wall, pushed myself off of it and onto the center pole, and slid to the floor lightly.

"Now you're going to tell me where I am?" I demanded with authority. "And where Daniel Cahill is. Now." Vesper 1 just smirked so I pushed him up against the wall by the throat. The usual daily routine.

"Prison Area 469," he blurted out, looking terrified. "The rest are with him!"

"You underestimated me," I said. "Vesper, here's a tip. Never, underestimate me. I knocked him out and took off running towards Dan and the others.

_Daniel Cahill, I'm coming. Hold on._

While I was running I ran through the dark corridor, I saw an old friend replacing the candles. "Josh!" I called. He turned to me and grinned.

"Skylar! Is it really you?" he laughed running to me for a hug. Him and I go back a long time... and when I say long I mean long. He wasn't evil like the rest of the Vespers, but didn't have the guts to go against them out loud. He did good deeds behind the scenes. He was two years older than me.

"Josh, I need your help," I said seriously.

"Come on let's get you some real clothes first," he laughed, motioning at the jail suit nightgown I had been changed into. I blushed. "You need a Vesper uniform to blend it. He shook his blond hair out of his ocean blue eyes, causing me to smile. He reminded me so much of Dan.

Quietly, we walked down to the clothing part of Vesper Headquarters.

**SO HOW YA LIKEN IT? I'm writing a book of my own called TOP SPY! It's awesome anyone know any good publishing companies?**


	12. Author NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hey, so I've decided not to continue this my stories 1. No one comments 2. They're terrible.

But if you guys really want me to continue just comment of pm me! I just wanted to let you guys know.

-amycahill555


	13. Trapped

**Okay I'll continue because of some very scary messages with people threatening to kill themselves. I decided to continue. :D Cheers! **

SKYLAR POV.

After changing into what Vespers call clothes. I call crap. Which is a black jumpsuit.

"So, Skylar, where are we going?" Josh asked, walking beside me in the same uniform.

"To save Daniel Cahill, and the rest of the Cahills." He stared at me in shock, and opened his mouth to speak. "It's not betrayal. Josh, I'm saving the people I love. Either you're with me, or with them." I pointed at the door, and he hung his head.

"I'm sorry, but I guess I'm with, them." He stared at me for a second. Humility, was my one flaw.

"Well, then I guess I have to knock you out. And if you say you saw me,then they'll probably kill you." He nodded and walked away.

I ran quickly down the hall, looking for Prison cell 469. I finally found it. I stopped and figured out how to open it.

"Dan?" I said, looking in._ Where was he?_

"Caught ya!" I heard someone say, and then the door shut. I was locked in. I was trapped.

**Sorry it's so short, I really didn't have time to make it longer. I promise I will make it longer next time. And Alex Almighty didn't help me with this chapter it was all me. **


	14. Dan

**BEAUTIFUL! Another chapter! Yay! I;m continuing! Even though the stress of writing a book is catching up with me! And that's what you missed in my life. Any body want a sample of my new book? Just review and I'll be sure to post a excerpt of it next time! Promise!**

SKYLAR POV.

"Caught ya!" I jumped practically ten-feet in the air, standing there was my sister. Lilliana.

"Look what the cat dragged in! A pathetic older sister!" I sighed impatiently, and nodded, with Lily, agreeing was the only thing you could do.

"Hello Lily. What do you want?"

"Well, sister, don't feel like catching up a bit?"

"No, honestly I don't, I feel like finding Dan, and getting outta here!" She laughed, tipping her head back. Here you thought this was some comedy. Well, you were wrong. Dead wrong.

I ran hard and fast toward my own sister, and stabbed her. She let out a scream, and I realized I had probably punctured something.

I almost screamed out of sadness. I just stabbed my sister._ I stabbed my sister_, as the realization hit me. Nausea, hit me like a wave, and I struggled to stand.

She fell to the ground, clutching her side in agony. Tears streaming down her face.

"I thought..." And she fell limp, I cried kneeling next to my little sister. Pressing my hand against her neck and felt a faint pulse, I heaved a sigh of relief, and ran from the room.

I finally had gotten down the hallway towards Dan's prison. I ran down the hall,and ran straight into Dan himself.

"Dan!" I cried, and threw my arms around him. His wrapping around me and pulling me tight.

Just the sight of him calmed me, and made me lose the world around me.

"Come on, let's get out of here." he said, unlatching his arms from me, and grabbing my hand. I let him drag me through the hallways.

_How did he know where to go? _My brain cried. As he turned around a predator grin spread across his face. But it was too late, I never saw it coming.

A rag was shoved against my face, it smelled of alcohol. I tried to stop breathing, but it was too hard.

The last thing I saw was Dan's face. "Sorry.." And my world went black.

**This chapter was a bit too dramatic don't ya think? **

**~amycahill555**


End file.
